Exile
by Darth Amidala
Summary: Padme Amidala has been in exile on Dagobah for twenty years. But one day, two twins come to her wanting to know some things... Alternate ending. Pre-episode six time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Dagobah

There's a knocking on the door. I jump up in surprise for a moment, and then sink back into my chair. Tapping my foot in the code that Sabe and I have, I give her permission to enter my refuge. She enters, and I can tell by her face that something's wrong. I don't ask her, though. I don't say a thing.

"You have visitors Padme."

I'm surprised she can say this with such simplicity. It's not an everyday experience. In fact, this is my first visitor since my "funeral". So I am more than a little surprised. In fact, I'm so surprise I speak.

"Let them in." I say, with the mental decisive digestion of about two seconds.

Sabe doesn't object, but she looks uneasy as I stand up and walk to the living room".

There sits two people with their backs turned, conferring with each other. One, the boy with blonde hair, reminds me of-the thought breaks off-and the other bears a striking

resemblance to me.

"Hello" I say softly, not wanting to interrupt." I heard you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes," the boy says, standing up. "We thought you might have information of our parents."

_Right to the point, aren't we?_

The boy draws out a picture from his pocket. "This" he says, "is our father."

In his hand is a picture of Darth Vader.


	2. Chapter 2

AU: This part is a little sentimental...

Chapter 2

My heart hammers. Is it possible? I don't know whether or not to get my hopes up or not, because they do say what comes up must come down. I suppose their could be other twins that...

That what? That have Darth Vader as their father? I have not lost all of my rationality over the years. But there is one thing I have to know...

"What are your names?" I ask, dreading and hoping for the answer.

"Luke," he says, gesturing to himself, "and Leia."

My children. After twenty years, their alive. My children. And as I think this phrase over in my head, a hard part of me disappears.

"Who were they?" My voice sounds stronger.

"Well, this," Luke says, looking at his hologram, "is Darth Vader, as you probably already know..." He looks up at me. "You might have known him as Anakin Skywalker."

I mentally wince at the name, and I can tell Leia does too."Yes," I say, "I knew him.

Luke looks excited. "What about our mother?"

I laugh a little. "Yes, I knew her too. We are very close."

Leia gasps a little. "I take that to mean she's still alive?"

"Yes," I say cryptically, not divulging any more information.

"Where?"

I sigh and begin to pace. How to tell them? I pick up my japor pennant that I have never taken off and show it to them. "Your father gave this to me when I was fourteen and he was nine." I stop and look up. "He asked if I was an Angel. I told him he was a funny little boy, and he didn't know that I wasn't what he thought I was..." I realize their is no easy way to say this, and I need to tell them now. "I am your mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I look out of the window to the half formed death star, and feel like it's sitting there, mocking me. _Oh, look, I can destroy a planet! I can conquer galaxies! I can gain the emperors approval for disbanding the imperial senate and your leash is approximately three inches long! _ I just think it looks…wrong. No man, droid, humanoid or machine should be able to do this. These are not a Sith's thoughts, though. They are another man's thoughts, one who died a long time ago. So I push these thoughts aside, and leave my thoughts at what the emperor would want- ones of pride and hate and death. Yet I can tell this is a mental argument I will be revisiting…

My ruminations are interrupted by the beeping of my comlink. _What do they want now_? I think, just wanting to be left alone to my thoughts once.

_"Lord Vader, There is a ship approaching." _ Piett's voice rings out with a tinge of respect and fear. And again, my thoughts are invaded by an intruder- _I wish I could be called my name, just one more time…_ "What do they want?" I ask, trying to be the image that Piett holds so fearfully in his nightmares.

"_They claim to need to see you on a personal basis."_ Piett explains. _Personal?_ _That description doesn't apply to you anymore, remember? You don't have feelings, you don't love anyone, you killed your wife, you cut of your son's hand…_

"Give them clearance." I command, needing something other than missions and demands and prison checks that overflow my schedule. A tiny part of me, from my perspective, sees this as defiance for the emperor to see.

As I walk to the hangar bay, I wonder what made me go on such a whim. I didn't even ask who it was, or what the personal basis was. I know that my need of a break from reality did not cause me to break protocol. Maybe, it was the force, I wonder. No, I can't wonder about it. There is true and there is false. There is no maybe. These thoughts remind me of one of my old instructor's teachings…

I wait for the ship as it comes down. I can sense three life forms on board. But as the ramp comes down, only one emerges. As she walks up to me, I remember that I am a representative of the Empire, and I adjust my stance to look intimidating. Waiting to hear this person out, I stand there waiting. But this person's face is still covered with a hood and is making no move to remove it. Growing impatient, I use the force to both lift the hood and maybe scare a little meekness into this unusually brash person. Yet after I do this, I am beginning to wish I hadn't , because underneath that visor is a wanted criminal - Princess Leia Organa.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The silence is unbearable. As unpredictable as Vader is, I can't tell what he'll do. Arrest me? Kill me? Torture me again? Though I know he is my father, thanks to Yoda's reluctant last words, I still can't bear to call him that word because I know he does not qualify for that title. I still don't know how to tell him. Luckily, I have a backup plan that will clear up any doubt in his twisted mind…

Vader unfreezes from his rigid stance. Igniting the crimson lightsaber that he's so infamous so throughout the galaxy, He asks, "What are you doing here?" He's probably confused. Knowing me (slightly), He should know that I am not one to surrender. He's had a couple…experiences with this stubbornness.

"Luke has told me some … _interesting_ news about his lineage," I say coldly, beginning to pace. I can't help but think, why, oh _why _can't the moron just use that force thing and know I'm his daughter. It would save me a lot of trouble. "Yes, he told me." I say as I stop and look at him angrily. I can tell he wishes he'd just kept that information to himself. "I have also learned of my lineage. Apparently, I'm adopted." It feels uncomfortable sharing this private bit of important information with Vader. I'm still getting used to the idea of being adopted, so it feels uncomfortable saying this, period.

"And, why are you telling me this?" Vader asks. "I doubt you came all this way just to confide in me." He's using sarcasm. I hate it when people use sarcasm with me. So I decide to land a bit of a blow on Vader. _This is going to be "fun", _I think.

"Luke's my brother." I say indifferently, hoping to intimidate him just a little bit. That moment would have been much more relishing if he didn't have that darned mask. _Come on, just a little bit of surprise?_ WHY IS THIS PERSON'S REACTION TIMING SO SLOW?

Finally he speaks. "What," He says, "makes you think I'd treat you any better than I treated you brother? "

"I don't." I say simply. "But you'd treat our mother right." I mutter. I'm slightly scared at what the answer will be. And I look up and tell that I've hit a nerve.

"Yes, " He says kind of sadly, "I would." He looks up at me sharply, "But she's gone now." I smile.

"Are you really so sure about that?" I ask, knowing this is the fun part. Without waiting for an answer, I call up to the ship, "Luke, It's time," I say slightly melodramatically. And as he brings our mother down from the ship, I can sense Vader's surprise. Once she reaches the bottom of the ramp, she smiles and gives Vader a little wave. I can almost read her thought – _No time no see, Ani… _

Oh, yes. There's the reaction. I bet right now he's wishing he had ordered carpet for the hanger instead of hard, painful concrete.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! The person obsessing about carpet, right then that humor was much needed. Very funny. And I'm sorry but there won't be much Han Solo, as my sister hates him and threatened to rip up my Star Wars calendar if I so much as mentioned his name. I'm gonna risk it... Hopefully this will be a longer chapter.**

* * *

"Leia, It's not that funny," I say angrily to my sister. "In fact, it's not funny at all."

This does nothing to sate her hysterics. She hasn't stopped laughing since our father fainted into a heap at the hanger.

I think she's in shock.

"Oh but it is, it is!" She looks up, her face puffy and red. "Darth Vader, the hand of the Emperor, faints like a Corasaunti melodrama... Just because he finds out his wife is alive."  
"You don't think you were part of that, too?" I ask. "You didn't even break it to him _nicely."_

"He didn't break it to _you_ nicely!" She yells, her humor forgotten. "He cut of your hand and then demanded you over to the dark side! He watched like an _idiot_ at what might have been your death."

"Stop yelling." I look over to the cot with tubes coming out of a sleeping body."You'll..."

"Wake me?" The figure on the cot asks tiredly.

Leia's face pales and she actually has the gall to look...nervous.

"You already did that five minutes ago."

Our father says nothing more as he attempts to turn over. I hope he doesn't try to destroy the tubes out of frustration. Better yet, I hope he doesn't destroy _me._

We walk over cautiously. Trying not to arouse suspicion, I send a quick mental telegraph to our mother.

_He's awake_

I can sense her confusion, then excitement. I hope she doesn't give herself an ulcer on the way here.

I'm also very excited. I can't wait to finally meet my father for real. Still, he's not opening his eyes.

"Wake up." I say gently. I can hear Mother thudding through the hall way, a slip and a "What the...", and she's in the doorway.

Still he won't respond. I motion for her to be quiet, and I gently revive him from his murky state into consciousness.

He finally opens his eyes and they're a startlingly shade of blue. Leia sends me a message.

_I thought they were supposed to be yellow_

_They are_

Leia's confused, so am I.

"Hi." Our father says after an eternity a yawn. I keep waiting for him to notice his appearance, for him to scream, "I have hair!".

But he doesn't, he doesn't even notice his skin is like a baby's.

"Hello." He says again, looking like he's expecting something.

Something tickles the back of my mind, the tickle forming a thought, the thought forming dread. But not really.

"What's you name?"

He laughs, like that's obvious. "Anakin Skywalker."

**I know, I'm evil. Hello? Darth _Amidala_? But I will update again when I get home. I'm on a roll!**


End file.
